His Happy Time
by ViVid X
Summary: He wanted to read it... now is the perfect time... YahNag... Nagato is reading some porn and Yahiko is spying on him... :3


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto Shippuden'**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pairing: Yahiko & Nagato**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Shounen ai, BL...**

**AN: I love this pairing... they are soooo cute :3 Kai and Shinra are my characters... and yup Jiraiya wrote one yaoi story in this one XD ;)... O, yeah.. one thing.. **- that represents a story that Nagato reads...**

* * *

_**His Happy Time**_

_**Nagato:**_

- It happened during one lazy day when Jiraiya decided to go out in the town. Konan was sleeping peacefully while Yahiko was trying to read some old scrolls. Nagato was siting outside watching the rain. He liked rain, it was nice. The sound of rain was like a lullaby to him. No wonder Konan is sleeping. He signed and looked inside . You know that feeling you get when you realize that your mom and dad are gone for shopping or at some new restaurant... freedom, yeah! He could definitely do something 'wrong'. He smiled and stood up glancing at Yahiko and Konan. He knew what he wanted. This is the perfect time for that. How long it took him to do it?

He passed by Yahiko. the orangete was fascinated by scrolls.

_'He won't notice'_- he perked his head to see Konan, she was still sleeping.

And then... like it was the most common and natural thing to do, he plopped down in Jiraiya's chair to read some porn. He took one sheet of paper whit a reddish marks on it.

_'Must have been his recent work_'- he signed mentally.

_'Here it goes'_

_**Yahiko:**_

- The sound of rustling papers caught my attention. I rolled back my scrolls to see my best friend and crush reading something. Nagato was very quiet type, he liked nature and flowers. Sometimes I would just stare at him while he's gazing at blue sky outside. I knew he like a rain, that's why yesterday we danced under the rain whit Konan, singing and laughing. Konan was like my sister, Hell to that, Konan** is** my little sister and Nagato... well It would be awkward to call him my brother and to have a crush on him... I remember his laugh, it's something sooo beautiful and warm at once. He gazed at me for a minute and i gazed back, soon enough he blushed and Konan began to sing another song.

My eyes traveled across his face, and than stopped at the paper he held in his hand.

_'Reddish marks... is that... that's... nooo... my poor Nagato...'_

I watched while he red and blushed.

_'It can't be helped, now'_

This will be fun.

_**Nagato:**_

_*'Kai kissed his lips gently' *_

'His?'

'What?'

And because I'm such a lucky boy my brain pictured Yahiko and me instead Kai and Shinra. I blushed and my palm became sweaty.

_*'Shinra run his tongue over Kai's earlobe and whispered **T****ake me**'* _

My heart beat quickened and I unconsciously touched my earlobe whit my cold fingertips. I blushed harder and snapped my hand away.

_*'The blonde licked and sucked his nipples** Ooh Kai**'*_

My breathing became faster and faster, I closed my eyes a bit imagining... Yahiko and Me! My nose numbed and I smelled a scent of blood.

_*'**Please more Kai!** Shinra pleaded while the other boy licked the head of his member'*_

My crotch tightened and my vision became blurry for not blinking for so long. Hot... it was damn hot in this room. i moved my legs and bit down a groan at the sudden feeling of pleasure and pain. The shiver went down my spine and I shuddered gripping the arms of the chair. never in my 16 years have I red something hot and forbidden at a same time... and to putt a cherry at the top of this lovely day... I really want to try all of this whit Yahiko one day. I sighed and rubbed my tights together. So hot. My cheeks were flushed and i'm pretty sure my eyes were like saucers. I cleared my throat and continued reading this blissful work of art.

_*'**Spread your legs Shinra**, Kai whispered moving the other boys legs apart and giving a light squeeze to Shinra's butt cheeks to spread them wider for the thing that will soon to come.'*_

'Oh, God'- I whispered biting down on my lower lip till it bleed out a little together whit my nose. I wanted to touch myself, but those two could hear me... or worst... see me.

At the sudden realization I snapped my heat up to check on them. Konan was snorting and Yahiko was still reading those scrolls, he seemed a little red in face, must be the heat of this room.

_'O, well... where were we?'_

_**Yahiko:**_

_**-** _I watched while his calm expression became more and more blushing, cute, red mess... he was practically panting there not being able to touch himself... HELL

His nails dug into the wood on the chair and his legs were moving really fast but quietly rubbing his crotch. I blushed and adverted my gaze, it's rude to spy on people like this...

'Hah'- a tiny moan escaped his lips while he tried to shift his legs. That caught my attention. He panted lightly. I must put a stop to this.

I got up quietly, leaving my scrolls. He didn't noticed anything. I sneaked around so i would be behind him and when I was just above him I begin to read the story that I already red yesterday. I had to bit down my laugh when I noticed his fingers slightly shaking.

'Spread your legs, Shinra' - I red it out laud and he froze.

'Y- Yahiko!'- He breathed out and I blushed. God, it sounded so HOT.

'Yes, Nagato?'- I said and he placed down the paper and stood.

'What was that?' - He said pointing towards the story. I know that Nagato didn't have a clue about sex and all those perverted things.

'It's Jiraiya's story, yaoi lemon...'- I said bluntly and he blushed.

'What's yaoi?'- He asked and I smiled.

'Boy and boy in love...'- I said simply and he blushed harder.

'I kinda... you now... I like it... I mean story'- he said trying to cover his crotch.

'I like it too, I read it yesterday'- I said blushing.

'Y- you d- did?'- He asked and I nodded. I watched his reddish lips and cheeks. I wanted to kiss him right now.

'I have to g- go'- He added and as he moved I grabbed his arm and forced him on my chest. He gasped when our hips meet and I smiled.

**_Nagato:_**

-_ 'I want him'_

_'I want him'_

_'I want him'_

_'I want him'_

He smiled and I tried to stand up. He pulled me down and brushed my red hair reveling my face and eyes so he could see me clearly.

'Nagato'- He said my name softly and I gazed at his chocolate eyes.

And before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine savoring the taste of my saliva when he parted them. I felt his tongue playing whit mine. After a while we broke the kiss because of much needed air.

'Y- Yahiko?'- I asked wanting to stay like this forever.

'I love you Nagato'- He said stroking my hair behind my ear. i smiled and blushed burring my face in his chest.

'I l- l- love y- you too'- I managed and he laughed kissing me one more time.

* * *

**A/N: I tried my best, really... soooooo PLEASE leave a review and check my story 'Hear No Lies' (NaruSasu, SasuNaru pairing) XD that's all... if you want another chapter let me know and I'll think about it :) love ya all ...**


End file.
